The Monster
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn. Rosalie's thoughts.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I am aware that there are a few other stories or one-shots from this part, but it's been in my head and I know it won't leave until I write it. I don't think that Rosalie didn't care for Bella when I read Breaking Dawn. I was sure knowing their conversation was the key, and when I read Stephenie's answer to it from one of the Q&A things I was pleased to know that I was right in trusting in Rosalie. Stephenie explained it, so…_

_I did use the last few lines from the book and then also I'm going to use what Stephanie said, here's the link: _

_/?pageid1302_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it._

**The Monster**

I felt my phone ring and immediately I looked at the number. Edward's phone? Why would Edward have called me? He had just gotten off the phone with Carlisle and there was no reason to call me. Sighing I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Rosalie?" I heard Bella whisper into the phone although it was loud enough for me to hear, "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." I remained quiet wondering why on Earth would Bella be calling me to ask for help. Why not Alice? Bella slowly let out another breath before speaking again, "Obviously you've heard."

"Yeah." Was all I could get out. Bella was going to get everything again. She was a human and Bella had thrown it away. Like it was worthless. She didn't realize what kind of a life this was. How much she could regret.

"I don't have a lot of time," Bella paused once more. Why was I to care? But there was something there, something in Bella's voice that made me wait to hear more of what she had to say. Made me wait because Bella's voice was urgent, desperate almost. It had to have been desperate, she had called me after all, "you have to help me and you have to help me keep this child alive."

I was silent; I didn't know how to respond to that. Bella wanted to keep the child. She wanted to save it. From what I had heard Carlisle and Edward were going to abort the baby. But that wasn't what Bella wanted. Just from the desperate tone in Bella's voice, her pleading statement, her hopefulness reaching out to me made me see that Bella really did care and understand. A baby was important, Bella could see this. Immediately I knew I had to be the one to help her, who else would? "Don't worry. I'll help you. I'll make sure you carry the baby to term and that it's safe."

"No matter what. Even if…"

If I had a heart I think it would have stopped, Bella was suggesting that even if she died I should ensure the baby lived. That no matter what the baby was the one of importance here. I agreed, of course it was. "No matter what, that baby will be safe and delivered."

"Thank you." Came another whisper from Bella before the phone went dead.

Edward must have left for a moment when Bella called, that was why she was able to call me.

Edward.

My brother. My annoying brother. He would do anything for Bella. He would do anything to keep Bella alive, even killing something innocent like what was in Bella right now. He wouldn't think twice about it as long as Bella was safe. But that wasn't Bella. For the first time I saw that Bella wasn't some ridiculous girl throwing away life just for the glory of a vampire life. She was much more than that. Thinking back I thought of all the things that had happened since Bella came into Edwards' life. First I remembered negative things; Bella wanting to become one of us, Bella bringing those newborns to us, Bella almost causing Edward to die, Bella being the one that caused Edward to have become so distant at the end of the last year, Bella bringing James onto our family—Emmett out hunting him, Bella stealing Edwards' attention, and so many more. Then I began to remember other things, Bella putting more life into Edward, Bella being the one who saved Edward from my own mistake. Even though I seemed to remember more of the negative things I realized that the positive things outweighed the negative in so many ways.

I had immediately been so against her. But I had trusted her enough to tell my story. I had wanted her to understand all that she was giving up just to become one of us. I didn't think she'd really listened to me, but…this baby. This baby that Bella was going to have showed me that she wasn't only thinking of herself. She and I had something besides our family in common, another one entering it.

Edward. He wouldn't let Bella keep the child. Bella was small, weak…but I…wasn't small or weak. I understood why Bella had to keep the child. I could ensure that Bella would have that baby. I could ensure that the baby would be safe. Let Edward come after me. If it came to it I wouldn't let him touch Bella, not until the baby was safe from him.

And as for Bella…well Edward would do all in his power to keep her safe. I didn't want Bella to die. If Bella died not only did the baby, but so many things would end up changing because of that, I had already seen what Bella's death would do to him. If Bella died we would loose three members of this family. The child is what seemed to be the key. Keep the child alive and all would survive. Bella would be strong enough for that. I would help her and I would be strong enough to ensure that Edward wouldn't touch Bella or the baby.

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me pulling me against him, "Rose?" He tentatively asked.

I sighed and unfolded my arms, "Yes."

"Are you…okay?"

I knew where this was coming from. The baby. I turned around and looked him in the eyes and with truth I answered, "Yes." His eyes never left me and I knew he was thinking about how I must be feeling. "I'm fine. Trust me." I could still feel how tense he was, "Emmett, don't worry."

I began to move away from him but felt his lock around me tighten, "Rose."

"Just be with me."

His brow furrowed for just a moment but he answered immediately, "Always."

I turned but let him keep his arms around me.

Everyone was going to be worried about Bella and her safety. That would be well looked after. What wouldn't be would be the baby. Emmett would be with me without question. I could protect the baby. The one thing I knew that almost everyone was scared of. They thought it was a monster. They would soon think Bella was ridiculous to want to keep it. Anyone who would focus on keeping the baby would be a monster. No one else would stand up. Esme. Yes Esme probably wouldn't want the baby to die, not when it had happened to her. But Esme…she couldn't be what Bella needed. I could be that. Edward would worry about Bella and her life. Me, I would worry about the baby and its life. I would ensure its safety. I would be the monster.


End file.
